Cinco centímetros
by Cary0605
Summary: —Si midiera cinco centímetros, ¿Me amarías igual?— le pregunte a Edward. —Te amaría tanto que te llevaría en mi bolsillo a todos lados. ¿Quien iba a decir que lo pondría a prueba literalmente? Ahora mido 5cm... HIATUS


**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta ****Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Mi muñeca**

—La odio, la odio, en serio, la odio— me senté en la cama y seguí repitiendo esa frase mientras me quitaba mis zapatos planos, que por cierto eran muy cómodos, no necesitaba usar tacones, no me gustaban, punto final.

—En realidad no la odias Bella—. Edward se acerco arrodillándose detrás de mí poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros dando un corto masaje, según él era un masaje, para mí fue como un apretón mezclado con pellizcos, pero agradecía su gesto. — Tu corazoncito es demasiado bueno como para odiar a alguien.

Tenía que admitir que él tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba mi mal humor, y no importaba si él estaba bajando el cierre de mi vestido y dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello.

—No me cae bien, ella es desagradable— cruce mis brazos fuertemente, buena suerte si intentaba sacarme el vestido con mis brazos así, no estaba de humor y él lo sabía, aún así continuo con su asalto, que tuviera el vestido atrapado en mis brazos no era un impedimento para él, sino que se las arreglo para meter por lo menos una mano y masajear un seno por encima del encaje de mi sujetador, tenía mucha inventiva cuando estaba caliente.

—Vamos amor, Rose solo tiene diez años— dijo apelando para que cooperará, sus dientes rastrillaban mi hombro, su aliento caliente resonaba en mis oídos.

—Si a esta edad es así, no quiero imaginar cómo será cuando crezca— dije dando vuelta a mi rostro para poder mirarlo, él aprovecho y me beso con entusiasmo, por supuesto que no iba a desentenderme de él esta noche, pero era divertido ver que hacía Edward para lograrlo, le devolví el beso desenredando mis brazos para poder darme vuelta y empezar a desabrochar su camisa.

Cuando deje sus labios para tomar aire, vi que tenía sus labios rosados, mi entusiasmo lo había dejado como un payaso a causa de mi labial, riendo pase mi pulgar tratando de limpiar un poco su desastroso rostro, pero él me mordió juguetonamente.

—Grrr— gruño haciendo una mueca feroz mostrando sus dientes que aun apresaban mi pulgar.

—Mi león feroz— me reí jalando mí dedo de su boca.

—Mi muñeca— me guiño un ojo.

Inmediatamente me sentí indignada y lo empuje tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas plenamente sobre la cama, por supuesto él se río a carcajadas— Deberías haber visto tu rostro.

Le enseñe mi dedo medio, mientras me levantaba y me quitaba toda la ropa y se la arrojaba a la cara y me encaminaba al armario en busca de mi camisón— Creo que alguien quiere dormir hoy en el sofá.

— ¡Oh vamos!— él se quejo tratando de arrebatarme el camisón, pero yo lo deslice rápidamente por mi cuerpo— Solo estaba bromeando.

— ¿Me ves riendo?

Él espero un momento antes de contestar, quizás creía que me reiría de verdad —Es que me parece tonto que te moleste tanto el comentario de una niña.

—Deberías usar zapatos altos Bella, eres tan pequeña que pareces mi Barbie— remedé la voz chillona de la pequeña rubia— Y no es solo ella, todos se meten conmigo por mi altura.

—Ya te he dicho que no les prestes atención— dijo tomando mi mano acariciándola con el pulgar.

—Pero también te burlas de mí— mordí mi labio tratando de no sonar enojada.

—Te llame muñeca, eso no es burla— se disculpo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que sabía que era irresistible, había clasificado sus sonrisas, y esta era letal. —Y es la verdad, eres mi muñeca.

—Eso no es una disculpa— le sonreí renuentemente.

—Bella, mides un metro sesenta, eso no es ser pequeña— razono conmigo.

—Tu prima no piensa lo mismo.

—Es una niña— rezongo, levantándose para cambiarse y ponerse sus pantalones de pijamas— Y hasta donde yo sabía, me enamoré de mi novia midiendo un metro sesenta y sigo enamorado de mi esposa aunque siga midiendo un metro sesenta.

Suspire pesadamente mientras abría ampliamente las cortinas, apagaba las luces y encendía las lamparillas de la mesa de luz, no quería pelear con Edward, él tenía razón, Rosalie tenía diez años, y solo me había dicho que era bajita, no tenía que armar una tormenta por ello.

—Edward— lo llame una vez que me acosté, esperando a que el saliera del baño, puse una mano bajo mi cabeza apoyando mi codo en la blanca sabana esperando por él.

— ¿Sí?

—Si midiera cinco centímetros, ¿Me amarías igual?— pregunte sonriéndole, el lo tomo como una invitación para arrojarse hacia mi placándome.

—Te amaría tanto que te llevaría en mi bolsillo a todos lados— se río repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro, reí junto a él mientras dejaba aceptaba sus besos, deje de reír cuando su mano levanto mi camisón para agarrar una nalga acariciándome con insistencia, no pude evitar gemir cuando esos dedos exploradores se acercaron a mi centro, pronto los pijamas que recién nos habíamos puesto volaron lejos.

o—o—o—o—o—o

Parpadeé molesta por la luz, este era uno de los motivos por lo que amaba y odiaba abrir las cortinas en la noche, eran un buen despertador cuando ambos estábamos perezosos a la mañana siguiente después de haber hecho el amor, había veces en que ni la más alta alarma nos despertaría, pero el sol era infalible.

—Edward— dije palpando a mi costado buscándolo, cuando mis manos no lo encontraron, sonreí, seguramente el pobre ya se había despertado por la luz y estaba preparando el desayuno, lo cual era genial, porque me moría de hambre.

Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente sentí que algo iba mal, y no era el dolor de cuello que amenazaba con partírmelo en dos, ¿A dónde estaba mi almohada?, me senté masajeándolo con una mano, baje mi vista y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda, lo cual era obvio, pero al observar a mi alrededor me atragante, altos muros blancos me rodeaban, bueno, no a mí, pero si a donde estaba, estos eran tan altos que tenía que alzar mi cabeza para ver hasta donde llegaban.

Mi estomago se retorció de miedo, ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡Edward! —grite presa del pánico, pero no recibí respuesta, y lo más aterrador sucedió, un temblor seguido por un rugido estremeció la superficie.

¡Un terremoto!

Me pare como pude, la superficie donde estaba era suave pero firme, el pánico creció entro de mi, sin saber a dónde correr, todo lo que vería era una superficie blanca que se extendía a todos lados con arrugas por todos lados.

¡El suelo tenía arrugas!

Todos estos pensamientos ocurrieron en una milésima de segundo, no tarde en dar dos pasos cuando una sombra se cernió sobre mí, alce la cabeza y vi que el algo estaba cayendo hacia mí, algo rosado y con pelos.

¡Un monstruo! Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que la masa rosa calló justo detrás de mí.

Todo esto era una pesadilla, ¿Qué otra explicación habría para hallarme desnuda junto a un monstruo peludo en un espacio vacío sin nada a la vista?

Cuando el mundo dejo de temblar, respire varias veces y me deje caer al piso acurrucando mis rodillas soltando varias lagrimas. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Pase varios minutos cerrando los ojos con fuerza murmurando una y otra vez —Vamos Bella, despierta, despierta, despierta.

Cuando vi que nada pasaba me regañe a mí misma, no era momento de llorar o entran en pánico, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba, y ver si el monstruo estaba dormido o despierto esperando para comerme.

Me levante incomoda, desearía tener algo de ropa para cubrir mi desnudes, maldije a Edward y sus ataques sexuales en medio de la noche, si lo hubiéramos hecho una vez como dije, yo todavía tendría mi camisón.

¡Agh! Basta, esto era una pesadilla, no tenia porque echarle la culpa a Edward, tarde o temprano despertaría, si el monstruo me mataba la pesadilla acabaría, así de terrorífico como sonaba, también era lógico.

Tendría que molestar al monstruo para que me comiera sin torturas, quizás era hambriento por las mañana.

Casi de puntillas me acerque a la masa rosa, inhalando fuertemente, lo patee y…

No paso nada.

Lo patee otra vez.

¡Nada!

Lo patee repetidas veces e incluso le atice un puñetazo pero solo conseguí que apenas y se moviera su carne.

—Esto requiere medidas drásticas— murmuré pensativa, ya no estaba asustada, tenía un plan y conseguiría despertar a como dé lugar, tome uno de sus pelos y lo jale con ambas manos, pero no conseguí arrancarlo, sino que fue algo peor.

El monstruo se agito nuevamente y conseguí agarrarme apenas a dos pelos que tenía, la cosa se dio vuelta y no conseguí sostenerme de sus pelos mandándome a volar por el aire hasta que aterricé en una selva oscura, bueno, no era una selva ya que no había plantas, las enredaderas que había eran altas y marrones tirando a rojizas, todas se enredaban entre sí, apenas y pude abrirme paso tratando de encontrar la salida.

Camine un poco más y me golpee de cara con una columna también rosa, pero más oscura, la toque con el dedo y se agito imperceptiblemente.

—Sí— aplaudí emocionada, esto era piel del monstruo, no sabía exactamente que parte de su cuerpo era, al fin y al cabo, sabrá dios que monstruo puede crear la mente humana en las pesadillas.

Volví a prestar atención a esa carne rosada, era hora de seguir con el plan: "Molestar tanto al monstruo para que me devorara"

Empecé a patear la columna rosa sin conseguir resultados.

La idea llego como un rayo a mi cabeza.

Frote mis manos y las sacudí para que la traspiración se secara.

—Aquí vamos— me acerque a la columna rosa y tomando un poco de piel, para ser la extremidad de un monstruo era bastante suave, sacudí la cabeza concentrándome, con ambas manos estire un poco la piel y la retorcí, esa cosa se estremeció y vibro, ¡Estaba funcionando!

Volvi a retorcerla con mas fuerza, estaba dispuesta a morder si fuera necesario.

—Bella, no juegues— la voz de Edward resonó por todos lados, parecía un megáfono de tan alto que sonó, pero no me importo, Edward estaba aquí.

—¡Edward!— Grite corriendo tratando de no tropezar con las enredaderas— ¡Edward!

Corrí como loca llamándolo hasta que por fin deje la jungla de enredaderas pero caí en un pozo, no era profundo, pero me había tomado por sorpresa.

—Edward, estoy aquí— grite para que me escuchara trepando para salir del maldito poso, cuando me erguí me quede atónita por lo que veía.

Estaba caminado sobre el cuerpo del monstruo, y no era un monstruo, era un gigante.

Me frote la cara tratando de agudizar mi vista y ubicarme donde estaba, al frente tenía todo el torso del gigante, es decir que el pozo era su ombligo, y las enredaderas que estaban detrás de mi eran…

—Mierda— me queje haciendo arcadas, si las enredadera eran vello púbico, la columna rosa era el pene del gigante, una nueva arcada vino a mí, ¡Había estado retorciendo el pene de un gigante!

¿Esto contaba cómo serle infiel a Edward?

Técnicamente no, ya que era una pesadilla, por lo tanto solo había manoseado su pene gigante en mi cabeza, aún así…

Sería mejor que no le contara esto, es más, yo misma iba a olvidarlo.

¿Y ahora como carajos iba a despertar si el monstruo no me mataba? Quizás el gigante era buen gigante y no mataba a indefensas chicas desnudas.

Y entonces volvió el pensamiento…

¡Había manoseado su cosa mientras yo estaba desnuda!

—Quiero despertar— grite, esperando despertarme a mí misma, eso causo que el estomago, si es que era eso donde estaba parada, se aplanara y su pecho subiera, aspiro fuertemente y luego soltó el aire en un gruñido.

El gigante estaba bostezando, si quería despertarme, tendría que despertarlo, camine casi pesarosamente maldiciendo mi suerte y a mi mente por crear sueños tan retorcidos, al llegar a su oscuro pezón, me di cuenta de algo, había una enorme marca roja a lado de este, era casi de mi tamaño, si él fuera humano, diría que su novia gigante lo había mordido.

Si su novia estaba por aquí, estaría en grandes problemas, no creo que a ella le gustará que una enana lo hubiera manoseado, quizás yo misma debería decírselo, así ella me mataría, y yo despertaría finalmente.

—Estás loca Bella— me dije a mí misma, ya estaba desvariando.

Al llegar a su cuello, las marcas rojas se extendían rodeándolo completamente, su novia era una pervertida

¡Pobre gigante!

¿Cómo estaría ella en todo caso? Seguramente este era igual que todos los hombres, monstruo o no, era un hombre.

¡Y yo lo había manoseado!

Una arcada vino a mí, mandando a volar lejos mis pensamientos sobre Edward estando aquí, seguramente era mi conciencia dentro de la pesadilla.

Hora de concentrarse. Otra vez.

¿Y ahora como lo despertaba? No quería que fuera brusco, me mandaría volando otra vez, y de solo pensar en aterrizar nuevamente sobre su pene me estremecía.

Cuidadosamente me baje de su cuerpo, y me subí a una montaña blanca.

Era una almohada, yo era tan pequeña en comparación de él, que toda sus cosas parecían montañas.

Camine hasta donde estaba su gran oreja, adentro parecía una cueva tenebrosa y oscura, pero igualmente le susurre. —Despierte, por favor.

—Es muy temprano Bella— gruño asustándome por lo alto en que hablo, me tape los oídos para que no me estallaran los tímpanos.

— ¿Edward? —Grité girándome para buscarlo— ¿Dónde estás?

—Un ratito más— contesto él, otra vez su voz resonó lastimando mis oídos, caí arrodillada respirando, prefería que no viniera si hablaba tan fuerte.

Definitivamente su voz no era mi conciencia, él realmente estaba aquí.

Y para colmo de males, el gigante se movió girando todo su cuerpo para estar de costado, apenas y pude agarrarme de su almohada para que no me lanzara lejos, cuando él dejo de moverse me incorpore para verlo, y casi me caigo otra vez.

¡Era Edward!

¡El gigante era Edward!

No sabía si llorar, reír o gritar, pero una idea estaba clara, no había manoseado el pene de un gigante, había sido el de mi marido.

Suspire de puro alivio, aunque era un poco tétrico pensar que esa cosa enorme se metía dentro de mí.

Quise darme una cachetada, Edward era el gigante dormido y yo estaba pensando en su pene gigante y no en como despertar de mi pesadilla.

Mi plan había sido que el monstruo o gigante me matara para despertar, era un plan estúpido ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Quién pensaría que yo era una chica suicida?

En realidad, no lo era, sabía en mi interior que en cuanto mi muerte se acercara yo saldría corriendo aunque la pesadilla continuará.

—Agh— otra vez estaba desvariando, tenía que despertar a Edward para que me ayudara.

Despacio me acerque a su enorme mejilla, y lo golpee un poco, su cara era tan grande como hermosa, incluso siendo un gigante desnudo, era atractivo, aterrador, pero atractivo al fin y al cabo.

Viendo que no se movía, jalé su labio con ambas manos, y recibí un resoplido de su parte, junto con un aliento espantoso que me dieron ganas de vomitar, ¿Con esa boca me besaba cuando se despertaba?

Parecía que al ser pequeña, los olores y sonidos se intensificaban, no recordaba que tuviera mal aliento en las mañanas, siempre nos estábamos besando o incluso un rapidito antes de empezar el día, tapando mi nariz volví a jalarle un labio una y otra vez hasta que abrió un ojo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro adormilado observándome a medias. — ¿Ya es hora de levantarse?

Chille tapándome los oídos ¿Edward estaba consiente? ¿Es que acaso no veía mi situación? Al estar tan cerca de él, su voz se amplificaba peor.

—Edward más despacio— le rogué casi con lagrimas, él pestañeo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Bella?

¡Carajo! Dolía demasiado, no pude aguantar más las lágrimas, Edward estaba siendo un idiota, yo estaba desnuda, tenía hambre y era una mini enanita en medio de una pesadilla.

Edward se levanto rápidamente sentándose en la cama, perfectamente desnudo, vi como se dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, movió la cabeza y volvió a agacharse para verme mejor, casi con cuidado acerco un dedo hacia mí pasándolo casi con miedo por mi cabello.

—Sí soy yo— le dije golpeando su dedo, en cuanto vi que abría la boca para hablar lo detuve levantando mis manos y negando rápidamente— No hables tan fuerte, no lo resistiría otra vez.

El frunció el ceño y asintió quedamente, luego se espabiló, y levantó la mano diciéndome que esperara, se levanto tan rápido que me quede rebotando en la almohada.

— ¡Maldito animal! —grite esperando que me escuchará, pude oír como corría de regreso y se arrodillo frente a la cama, abrió su mano dándome una pelota blanca.

— ¿Para qué quiero una pelota?

Él rodo los ojos, insistiendo, pero luego pellizcó la pelota y me la dio otra vez.

Era algodón.

—Edward no estoy para adivinanzas— dije ya enfadada, el miro al techo más exasperado todavía, y procedió a partir el algodón dándome apenas una pelusa, la hizo bolita y la llevo a mi oreja, y ahí lo comprendí.

—Eres un genio— le dije quitándole las pelusas de algodón y haciendo pequeños tapones para mis oídos, una vez listos, me sentí rara, no me gustaba la sensación, pero si funcionaba, los llevaría puesto hasta que volviera a la realidad.

—Intenta hablar, pero despacio.

Él asintió entusiasmado— ¿Estás bien?

Casi llore de alivio, su voz se escuchaba fuerte, pero nada que lastimara mis oídos, quise besarlo por tener un cerebro brillante.

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe, parece que estoy bien— me encogí de hombros, ahora que él estaba conmigo, las cosas irían mejor.

—Eres tan pequeñita— dijo volviendo a acercar su dedo pasándolo por mi cuerpo— Incluso tus tetas son pequeñas.

Inmediatamente quite su dedo de mi cuerpo sacudiéndolo. — ¡Estoy segura que mido menos de diez centímetros y tu solo te fijas en mis tetas!

—Tetitas— corrigió él aun observándome fijamente, su dedo aun suspendido cerca de mí. —Y mira tú coñito, si antes eras estrecha ahora definitivamente no podré entrar.

— ¡Edward!— esto era el colmo, mi marido solo estaba pensando en que no podría metérmela cada noche mientras yo midiera unos pocos centímetros.

—Okey, okey— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza— Creo que estoy medio dormido, ¿Qué te pasó?

—No sé, desperté así— dije señalándome, otra vez fui consciente de mi cuerpo desnudo, si bien el me conocía al derecho y al revés, me sentía un poco tímida siendo tan pequeñita— Necesito ropa.

— ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir ropa de tu tamaño? — Murmuro pensativo, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de observarme, su dedo volvió otra vez a acercarse a mí—Pareces una muñequita.

—Esto debe ser una maldición de tu sobrina— él comenzó a pasar su dedo por mi cuerpecito.

—Quizás— se rio entre dientes —Rose es una mocosa sádica, que tiene muchas muñecas, y mucha ropa de muñeca.

—No voy a ponerme ropa de muñeca— le advertí alejándome de su dedo acosador. —Y menos si son de Rosalie.

— ¿Qué propones entonces?

Después de pensarlo un rato, supe que él tenía razón, solo la ropa de las muñecas funcionaría, pero ni siquiera una normal, sino que tendría que usar las de tamaño mini, como las muñecas Kelly.

—Dijiste que amabas tanto que si midiera cinco centímetros me llevarías a todos lados en tu bolsillo. — Me cruce de brazos por lo estúpido que sonaba la idea— Vamos a la juguetería.

—Como ordene mi muñeca— se rio posando su palma en la cama para que me subiera en ella, este iba a ser un día de mierda, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla de mierda, ¿Cuándo se acabaría?

* * *

**Hola *.*/**

**Pues, esta idea surgió cuando estaba viendo la serie FRIENDS, en una conversación entre Chandler y Mónica donde él le dice que si ella midiera cinco centímetro la amaría tanto que la llevaría en su llavero a todos lados, o algo así, jajajajaja**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, la continuación esta por la mitad, pero sé que como sigue y como termina, a lo sumo tendrá un solo capitulo mas, o quizá uno y medio.**

**Con respecto a mis demás fics, solo faltan dos semanas para q las clases terminen, creo que un poco antes ya tendré un capitulo listo.**

**Saludos.**

**Cary0605**

**P/D: espero sus comentarios eh!**


End file.
